The subject matter herein relates generally to a dual connector system.
Dual connector systems include first and second electrical connectors mounted to a host circuit board that are electrically connected to a dual connector module. The dual connector module includes a module circuit board having connector interfaces for interfacing with the first and second electrical connectors. Typically communication components are mounted to the module circuit board. For example, electrical and/or optical components may be mounted to the module circuit board. In various applications an on-board optics module may be mounted to the module circuit board. Heat dissipation of the communication components may be provided, such as in the form of a heat sink thermally coupled to the communication components and supported by the module circuit board. Mating of the dual connector module to the first and second electrical connectors typically involves loading the dual connector module into a first position in a vertical direction and then sliding the dual connector module to a second position in a horizontal direction to mate with the first and second electrical connectors.
However, some dual connector modules are bulky and heavy. Conventional dual connector systems provide the first and second electrical connectors in fixed locations relative to each other. However, various size dual connector modules may be designed to be interface compatible with the electrical connectors. For example, the dual connector modules may have different lengths to provide a larger surface area on the module circuit board for mounting a greater number of communication components or larger communication components. The differently sized dual communication modules have different centers of mass. Some dual connector modules may have a center of mass shifted to far to one side of the electrical connectors, which define the anchor points for mechanical retention of the dual connector module, which may cause difficulties in mating the dual connector module to the electrical connectors and/or may cause damage to the electrical connectors. For example, the force and moment loads applied to the electrical connectors may cause damage during assembly or during use, such as from vibration of the system.
A need remains for a dual connector system that uses multiple size dual connector modules that are interface compatible and not susceptible to damage.